1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for securing an outlet hose and an inlet hose or inlet valve to a rear wall baffle of a domestic appliance such as a washing machine, dishwasher and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known devices, the outlet hose and the inlet hose or inlet valve are attached separately on the rear wall baffle. For this purpose a plurality of securing means are required, which in addition requires a considerable outlay on assembly.